


Babygirl

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flirting, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Paige sabia que aquele dia ia ser tenso...





	Babygirl

Paige sabia que aquele dia ia ser tenso. Summerslam sempre era, mas a quantidade de drama ainda assim a surpreendeu. Após elas saírem do ringue ela foi olhar como as coisas estavam. Becky estava puta de um jeito que Paige nunca tinha visto antes, e Charlotte estava simplesmente arrasada, no passado lhe seria inconcebível a idéia de alguém que tinha acabado de ganhar um título parecer tão miserável.

Mais tarde após o programa ter acabado ela ouviu uma das estagiárias da produção comentar com uma colega que havia alguém chorando em uma das cabines vestiário feminino. Ela foi esperando encontrar Becky arrependida ou Charlotte ainda, mas ela reconheceu o som como vindo de outra pessoa.

Paige bateu levemente na porta e disse :

“Mella ? Babygirl você está machucada ? Eu posso chamar um médico se você quiser”

Carmella abriu a porta. Suas lágrimas haviam sido bem recentemente enxugadas pelo estado de seu rosto, mas ao invés de triste ela parecia séria.

“Eu não preciso de um médico. E não me chame assim, você só devia dar esses apelidinhos pra pessoas que você gosta de verdade”

Paige respirou fundo.

“Não é minha culpa você ter perdido lá”

“Mas você queria que eu perdesse. É por isso que você fez uma partida de ameaça tripla. Você nunca quis que eu fosse a campeã da sua divisão. Uando era Asuka você adorava, e agora com Charlotte ou Becky ou sei lá vai ser a mesma coisa. Mas você sempre achou que eu era lixo”

“Eu não acho que você seja lixo, se eu achasse eu teria te colocado pra fora como eu fiz com aquela aberração sem queixo que você chama de namorado”

“Ele não é mais meu namorado, eu terminei com ele”

“Ao menos algo bom veio disso”

“Não tente mudar de assunto”

“Tá. Sim. Eu queria uma campeã diferente, mas não pelos motivos que você acha. Eu queria alguém que tivesse ganhado justamente. E se você tivesse ganho, apenas você, não você e James Ellsworth eu teria ficado feliz de ter você como minha campeã”

Carmella ficou quieta por um momento, antes de dizer :

“Eu não teria conseguido e você sabe disso”

“Não, eu não sei disso. Você é meio incrível antes, você é criativa e divertida e você sabe como conseguir o que você quer. Mas você continua trapaceando e eu não posso ficar okay com isso, especialmente quando eu sei que você pode ser melhor”

“Você só está dizendo isso para me consolar, você não está ?”

“Não babygirl, eu não estou. Droga. Sinto muito sobre o babygirl, saiu sem querer”

“Tudo bem. Eu gostei dessa vez. Eu quase sempre gosto quando você me chama assim”

“E eu gosto de te chamar assim”

E apenas após ela dizer Paige percebeu o quanto isso era verdade, desde que ela havia se tornado a gerente de Smackdown e Carmella a campeã as duas haviam interagido bem mais do que quando elas eram competidoras, e nesse período frequentemente Carmella tinha feito ela querer arrancar os cabelos ou querer ela mesma entrar no ringue independentemente da lesão no pescoço e tirar o título dela ela mesma. Mas entre os momentos de exasperação, e as vezes até neles, ela acabou desenvolvendo uma afeição por ela, uma vontade de ver ela sendo tão boa quanto ela podia ser. E também ela era fofa, tipo ridiculamente fofa até mesmo quando ela estava sendo meio babaca ou ridícula, e uma vez que Paige viu isso ela não conseguiu parar de ver,

“Eu acho que a gente vai se falar bem menos agora que eu não sou mais campeã”

“Ou nós podemos começar a falar sobre outras coisas”

“Não te incomodaria me ter em cima de você sem motivo ?”

Paige tinha quase certeza de que Carmella estava flertando agora. Ela sorriu.

“Não. Mas vamos ser francas babygirl, quando o pensamento de incomodar alguém alguma vez te parou de fazer o que você quer ?”


End file.
